The Poster
by SJRR
Summary: I swear that the Marauders will die. I've lost all my friends and have to hang round with them.Well that's what they think... I love revenge especially when its served ice cold.
1. Chapter 1

One minute I was lyed peacfully asleep, the next I was being violently awoken my Lily Evans, the love of my life. only in my dreams she would be waking me up a lot more gently than this. She stood at the end of my bed, hands on her hips and a reasonalble angry expression on her face.

" Are you responsible for this?" she growled venoumusly. Merlin shes amazing.

" Well hello Evans nice fo you to come and see me on this fine" I looked at my watch " Afternoon." I couldn't help it why am i so amazingly cocky when she's around? with everyone else I'm fine, It's just her, _Always her._

I put on my winning smile hoping to save my self from falling in my grave.

Needless to say I failed, spectacularly.

Her glare became more evil and the fire in her eyes burned brighter.

" So the cockyness isn't just for show its all round you all the time." The sarcasm dripped off everyword, I swear you'd have to be deaf not to hear it. No offense to deaf people though. Her evidently strong dislike for me showed at it's strongest. I could tell that she hated the fact that she was in MY dormitory having a converation with me with no one to back up that she wasn't doing anything in here except talking.I shrunk back into my pillows a bit.

" okay what did I do now?" I said exsaperatedly.

" I can't believe that you have the nerve to ask that. You know what you did." she threw her hands in the air and looked at me with new depths of disgust.

" So" she continued " You have no idea about this!" Thats when I noticed the parchement in her hand. She threw said parchement on my bed so I could look at it. The parchement had a photo of the two of us hugging and dancing on my patio wiht the autumn leaves blowing in the wind behind us. It was a beautiful picture, I had to hand it to Sirius he did have his uses. Underneath the picture were the words that made me want to hurt him. Badly. 'Hogwarts newest couple Lily Evans and James Potter'

"Ah" my throat was stuck. When I asked the guys to help me I thought you know that they would help not do _this._

"Ah? Thats all you have to say for yourself? You do know that the majority of the student population, female and male, have been throwing hexs at me everytime my backs turned? and thatI once for the sake of my health had to actually _hide _behind your friends to escape them. I've even had to hide in Slughorns office and bear the torture of converation with him.Huh?"

At the mention of being hexed I smiled mischeviously at her and watched her continue on her rant of terror. when she took a breath I intervined.

" So you came running all the way up here to hide? Miss Evans I'm dissapointed in you."

She looked outraged.

"Potter, I can look after myself contrary to you and what your _marauders_ think!"

My smile widened compleatly against my will no matter how angry she still made me smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I think its called irony when you say that you will never _ever _hang out with somebody and then something completely random happens and you _have _to hang out with them. Is it called irony or just plan bad luck? None of my friends are talking to me, not even the _teachers _are talking to me, except for Slughorn because you know he thinks I'm an angel or something. I have to hang around with the four most arrogant incompetent boys on the _planet _because Black thought this poster would be _funny. _

Its not funny. At least I'm not laughing, I guess you'd be awash with surprise too if one morning you leave your dormitory for something trivial like I don't know _breakfast _to find ALL of the walls plastered with pictures of you kissing a guy you detest announcing to all the world that you are dating said person. Yes you would be as surprised as I was when the exact same thing happened to me.

"Evans it's not that bad." Black tried to talk me out of killing him as we ate breakfast in a deathly silence. I'm telling you if silences could kill then this would scare Voldemort into his grave. A MILLION TIMES OVER.

"Not that bad" I hissed at him dangerously. He looked about ready to plead the floor to swallow him whole.

"Well…it's not… It was all James's fault he was the one who asked for help" he sounded like a scared toddler trying to place the blame onto an older sibling. That tone won't wash with me mister.

"Have you ever heard of a little thing called _maturity?"_ I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yea its boring" he replied. He was trying to be witty.

"Not funny Black." I shoved a dry piece of toast in my mouth and stalked out of the great hall to numerous stares.

"So you didn't kiss him?" Lizzie my best friend was the only person who was on any means close to talking to me.

"No how many times. I wouldn't" I said exasperatedly. She looked at me strangely, trying to figure something out in her head.

"Then explain _how _Black got a picture of you and Potter kissing?"

"I dunno, ask him but I'm telling you it didn't happen" I whispered insistently to her. She smiled that smile she gets when she's cooking up a plan to get revenge on someone.

"You could work this in your advantage" She stated simply. I looked at her as if she had gone insane. Sighing as if I was insane she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into one of Hogwarts many broomstick cupboards.

"Be angry for a while, I'll make everyone pretend to hate you, then you can make them all feel really guilty. In the mean time we can act out some horrible revenge." she continued in hushed tones. I was liking the sound of the revenge.

"What type of revenge?" I asked

"I dunno yet I'll think of something. But in the mean time you have to be nice to them" I looked at her incredulously "In your own Lily Evans way of course" She added in evil undertones. I knew I was friends with this girl for a reason.


End file.
